Best Left Unsaid
by ChaoticPawz
Summary: Deep within Vale, there are tales that are best left unsaid, but when your mother ends up as a full-on wolf...Grimm? Well, things get curious around the Rose-Branwen household. Faunus!Ruby, WhiteRose, Bumblebee, plus more. Warning OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **Warning there is OOC in this AU.**

 **Welcome to another AU of RWBY! I might not be following Canon but there will be some events that will come close or just be completely different since this is not Canon and is for fun. Now all AN aside...Let's get to this story~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Under the broken scatter moon laid two young females in the middle of a clearing near a cliff.

One girl had raven black hair with red eyes while the other girl was a wolf Faunus with brunette hair, ears, and tail with red tips and silver eyes wearing a white cloak.

"Sum?" The red-eyed raven girl looked towards the brunette.

"Yes, Raven?" Summer said with a smile.

Raven smiled and pulled Summer up. "Let's just take the girls and run away from Qrow and Tai."

"Why? Afraid of what our girls have already done to them?" Summer let out a chuckle with her tail wagging behind her.

"Maybe... I mean Ruby does take after you with the sugar craziness." Raven joked which earned her a light smack from Summer's tail.

"And Yang doesn't take after you? I mean she did try to start a fire last Christmas when Qrow brought in the tree..." Summer let out a chuckle remembering such times.

"Summer…" Raven looked Summer in the eyes and leaned into a gentle kiss.

Summer couldn't help but smile during the kiss and pulled back. "We should get home before it gets any later. That and we don't want the Grimm to…" Summer trailed off as she heard howls off in the distance.

"Yeah…" Raven whispered as she grabbed onto the hilt of her sword.

Summer grabbed a hold of Raven's hand and they both rush into the forest only to be blocked off by a group of Grimm. Silver eyes met red as they both nodded and rush in to attack.

The Grimm was pushing them further out of the forest and into the clearing once again. Summer pulled her large white cross-like weapon from behind her back and started using it as a shield at first. Using her semblance she was able to rush into a group of Grimm to knock them off the cliff. Summer looked over at Raven and saw how close to the cliff she was.

"We can't keep holding them off in defense anymore, Sum," Raven said as she pulled her sword free and started swinging left and right, watching Grimm turned into black smoke. A scream was heard from a hoard of Grimm surrounding a petal of white roses and white cloak blowing in the wind. "Summer!"

Summer kept up her cross trying hard to keep the attacks of Grimm off bay.

"Raven no, I got this." Summer spoke up as her ears perked up and she jolted up from the hoard of Grimm and next to Raven.

"We used to be a team years ago at Beacon. **We** got this, right?" Raven smirked as she slashed to her right, watching Grimm turn to black smoke.

"Raven." Summer said and Raven turned to look at her. "I need you to run a clear path to the forest. I'll be right behind you." Summer smiled with her wolf ears standing tall.

"You better be or else I will find you and punish you later," Raven smirked as she ran straight into the hoard of Grimm surrounding them and made a clear path to the forest.

However, the path didn't stay clear long enough for Summer to rush through behind her lover. Instead, she stayed near the cliff. _Alright…let's see how well we learned from Beacon all those years ago._ Summer thought as she picked up her big cross and slammed it down into the ground. Watching the Grimm slowly make their way to her she breathed slowly and closed her eyes. She heard the Grimm rush straight for her and she used her semblance to get away. She smirked as she threw the cross onto her shoulder and aimed for the large group of Grimm. "Like my younger daughter likes to say. It's also a gun." She blasts off fire dust along with lightning and watches both strike an explosion.

"SUMMER!"

Summer turned around to see red eyes darting for her only to yelp in return as she felt claws dig into her back. "Raven go! I'm right behind you!" Summer cried out as she fell to her knees.

"Bullshit," Raven muttered under her breath and she slammed her sword straight through a Beowolf's head. "Get your black Grimm ass off my wife," Raven growled as she slammed her fist into Ursa's jaw and kept slashing through every Grimm surrounding her. Raven's rage oozing off of her didn't help to keep more Grimm at bay. Instead, they kept coming in hoards. "Damn, too many. Summer we need to go **NOW**."

Only the sounds of growls and howls from Grimm filled the night air around Raven when she looked to the cliff to see if a white cloak or cross-like weapon were nowhere in sight.

"Summer!" Raven gritted her teeth as she weighs her options surrounding her and then looked back to the forest _. I'm not leaving her behind. She wouldn't leave me._ Raven thought as she kept up her attacks with fighting off the Grimm. Using her semblance she would teleport across the clearing keeping the Grimm in a tight space.

"Raven, now!" Summer cried out as she darted around the clearing while shooting her Cross as a bow with dust flying every direction.

Raven was clear of range from her sugar-crazed wife. Watching in the shadows of how many Grimm disappeared into black smoke.

Once the Grimm was defeated Summer fell to her knees. Raven ran out into the clearing to hold her wife.

"We did it, Summer." Raven held back tears as she saw the bloodstained white cloak.

"That we did…now can we go home?" Summer said with a smile and wagged her wolf tail.

"Of course, my love." Raven chuckled and held up Summer who nodded she was okay enough to walk.

"Not one word to Qrow or the girls about this night." Summer warned with her wolf ears drooping.

"I won't since its best left unsaid even though Ruby likes to hear how badass her mom really is," Raven smirked and held Summer's hand.

"Go on, I'll be right behind you. I promise." Summer said once Raven gave her a worried look.

Raven nodded and rushed off into a raven and flew up in the sky, making clear nothing else was nearby to harm them.

Summer looked up at the night sky, enjoying the quietness that once fell onto the forest again. Sounds rustling the bushes nearby made her smile. "Don't trust me, Raven?" Summer turned around and her wolf ears drew back. Red eyes and a white mask drew near her with a low growl.

"What are you…" She whispered as she pulled off her cross and pulled a dust like an arrow. She aimed directly at the Grimm lurking closer and it wagged its tail, getting ready to strike.

The Grimm darted left and right as she let go each arrow she had, running low on her ammo. She waited until the right moment when the Grimm thought she had nothing left and lunged at her.

Only then did she let go of her Cross and slammed it into the ground, sending up waves of dust throughout the clearing which sent the Grimm flying into a tree. The Grimm let out a howl which alerted more coming out of the bushes. Summer's wolf ears darted back and she looked up to the skies, not seeing Raven anywhere. "Raven…I'm sorry."

The Grimm in the group now lunged for Summer only for her to kick and punch as much as she could, knowing her hand fighting was nowhere near Tai's and Raven's. Summer then used her semblance and darted around for her Cross as she slammed it back into the ground and sending what remaining dust she had everywhere. Still, to no effect the Grimm attacked her from behind, only screams filled the night sky.

Raven sensed something was wrong when she heard a scream, sounding too much like Summer she flew back down. Seeing black smoke and black ooze surrounding where she last left Summer. "Summer?" Raven called out but stopped walking when she saw a white cloak hanging off a large Cross standing tall in the middle of the clearing.

"Summer!" Raven called out again looking over the cliff, just hoping her wife was somewhere. "I have cookies!" She tried to not let the fears get to her.

Raven turned when she heard a whimper and saw blood coating the bark along a tree. "Summer?" Raven walked slowly over and gripped the hilt of her sword. "Sum, are you…" Raven stopped in her tracks when she was greeted by red mixed with silver eyes.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own RWBY!**

 **Ten Years Later…**

"Rubes!"

"Hold on Yang!" Ruby called out as she ran down the stairs in a petal of red roses.

"Ruby Rose I said to not run in this house using your semblance!" Raven yelled down the stairs staring at the red cloak wolf Faunus.

"Sorry, Ma…" Ruby's wolf ears drooped down and she looked down at her hands.

"Ma, don't pick on Rubes, she's just excited to go to Beacon like you and Mum did," Yang said as she hugged Ruby from behind.

"Yang Branwen. Don't get me started on yours too." Raven warned and crossed her arms over her chest.

Yang's eyes widen as Ruby giggled from the kitchen counter munching on cookies. "Mum!" Ruby called out as Summer ruffled Ruby's hair and wolf ears.

"Come on girls, get going. Otherwise, Qrow will miss out on taking you girls there." Summer's wolf tail was wagging from side to side.

"Wait, should I hide my Faunus traits in case others are uncomfortable?" Ruby asked while her wolf ears drew back.

Summer's smile dropped and she looked at her youngest. "No my little pup. You should show the world the real you, Huntress and Wolf Faunus." Summer said while Raven held her from behind.

"I fell for your mother for who she was. I'm sure everyone else will want to be your friend for the big heart you have too." Raven said with a smile and Summer nuzzled her face into Raven's neck.

Yang couldn't help but laugh at this and looked at the time. "Come on Rubes. We can just take Bumblebee." Yang said as she grabbed her bag.

"Ugh you only called it that because of you and Bl-"Ruby was caught off as Yang grabbed her wolf tail and pulled hard.

"Shush. Mum and Ma don't know." Yang whispered low.

"Don't know what?" Summer called out as the door slammed.

"Run!" Yang yelled as she darted for her bike with Ruby close behind.

"I swear those two forget we can hear everything in this house." Summer smirked as she slid her hands into her wife's.

"You mean only you can. I just have the good vision." Raven chuckled.

"Oh shush you." Summer smiled and pulled Raven up to the bedroom. "Now we have some alone time for a few hours."

"Oh, that we do…But I should get some work done before Qrow com-"Raven was pulled into the room, not a second later with the door slamming shut.

 ** _Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

The streets of Vale were filled with all ages of Faunus and Humans alike. Yet some prefer if Faunus weren't welcome within the Kingdoms. One of these people was a human named Jacques Schnee.

He looked over to his younger daughter, Weiss Schnee. "Why do you wish to come to Beacon Academy and not stay in Atlas where you are safe?" He asked her as she looked out the window of their white limousine.

"I thought of it as a way to learn more of the people who work for us, who buy from us." "Weiss answered quietly and turned to him. "I want to learn all cultures not just within our own Kingdom. I can't learn by living within our safety of the Schnee mansion."

Jacques only stared at his daughter and shook his head. "You are very much like your mother, aren't you?" He couldn't hold back a sad smile. "Just be safe. Klein will be here in Vale to watch over you and take care of you when I will be busy traveling for work. Your older sister, Winter, will also be around if you wish."

Weiss looked at the streets of Vale once more with a smile. "Thank you for letting me try this, Father."

"I am only allowing it because I do not want to lose you like I did your mother and younger brother, Whitley," Jacques said with sadness filling his voice. "White Fang will pay for what they've done to this family. I rather you learn how to protect yourself like Winter has in the Atlas Military."

Weiss nodded and grabbed her bag. "I best be going if I want to make it in time for the first day."

Jacques looked to his younger daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We are proud of you for becoming your own person, but if White Fang or anything happens to you while you are here and you **will** be taken back to Atlas."

Weiss nodded and opened the door. Klein held his hand out to her as she took it. "Thank you, Klein."

"Of course, milady," Klein said with a smile.

"Weiss, please be careful," Jacques warned and she turned back in time to catch his cold blue eyes as the door closed.

"Don't worry, child. You will be safe here at Beacon and I'll be back in time to pick you up after classes." Klein said with a bow.

"Thank you, Klein. Please be safe as well." Weiss smiled and hurried off to the steps of Beacon Academy.

 **-CPz-**

Silent purrs were heard throughout the condo as a lone young mother set up lunch for her daughter. Her black cat ears twitching to the sounds of her daughter rushing in the bedroom. "Blake, you have plenty of time. You don't live far remember?" Kali felt her tail being smacked lightly.

"Mother, you don't need to make lunch for me. I rarely eat when at school or just eat something small anyway." Blake said while she walked into the room with her black cat tail swaying behind her.

"My daughter will not go hungry," Kali warned and swatted her cat tail at her daughter's behind. "Have you heard of the Schnee family moving here?" Kali asked while finishing her daughter's lunch.

"No. Why do they want to move here in Vale? To claim all Faunus are White Fang?" Blake said bitterly.

"Now now, sweetheart, we spoke about this." Kali walked over to her daughter who was stuffing books into her bag. "What happened to your father can't be forgiven, but you shouldn't hate everyone. Only adds to the hate to what's going on currently. How can you ever change people's hearts if you hate so much yourself?" Kali pulled Blake into a tight embrace.

"Mom, I don't know what I would ever do without you." Blake smiled and picked up her bag. "I do need to go if I want to have enough time."

"Alright, my dear. Don't forget to text me when you get there and come back home safely." Kali handed her daughter's lunch.

"Yes, Mom." Blake hugged her mother once more before running out.

 **-CPz-**

"YANG SLOW DOWN!" Ruby yelled over the roar of the engine of her sister's bumblebee.

"Aw come on, Rubes. We won't make it in time if we go slowly." Yang flashed her grin as she felt her bike shake with excitement underneath her.

"Mum and Ma were right. I'm going to die." Ruby pouted behind her sister as she held on tighter.

"Not on my watch, Sis." Yang chuckled and she turned left down the street too fast on purpose.

"YANG!" Ruby cried out as she buried her face into Yang's back.

"The others are probably already there. You were being slow earlier. Now we gotta make up for lost time." Yang said over her shoulder as she leaned forward on her bike.

"Yep. I'm going to die." Ruby muttered under her breath and she tightens her wolf tail around her waist and her wolf ears were flat against her head.

Yang smirked and she slows down coming onto the road leading to Beacon. Other students were turning to the noise of the bike on a school's grounds.

"Yo Yang!" A voice called out.

Yang turned into the parking lot and turned off her bumblebee as she looked at the entrance of Beacon. She spotted yellow spiky hair with a long yellow monkey tail. "Sun!" Yang jumped off, forgetting her sister was still clung to her. "Rubes."

"Nope." Ruby said popping the 'p'.

"Again, Yang?" A voice spoke behind.

Lilac eyes met amber.

"Blake." Yang couldn't hide the smile coming across her face. "I, uh, yeah..." Yang chuckled while rubbing the back of her yellow mane.

"Poor Ruby," Blake said and pulled Ruby off of Yang's back.

Sun walked up to them and pulled all three into a hug. "I missed you girls." Sun grinned as both Blake and Ruby smacked him with their tails.

"Enough, Sun," Blake growled.

"Easy Kitty." Sun chuckled but ended up getting smacked harder, this time by a hand.

"Only Yang can call me that," Blake muttered under her breath.

"But we can call Ruby Pup." Sun pouted and Yang snickered.

"Hey!" All four turned to see Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Ren walking up. "We are all back together again." Pyrrha smiled but then saw Ruby. "Wait, shouldn't you be at Signal, Ruby?"

"Oh, we forgot to tell you guys. Our little Pup here is going to be going to Beacon as well." Yang said with a shrug.

"How did you manage that?" Jaune asked with surprise in his voice.

"Headmaster Ozpin invited me personally." Ruby said while walking to the doors, "Now come on guys!" She called out while wagging her wolf tail.

"Wait Pup!" Sun called out but was too late when dust exploded in front of Beacon's doors.

"She used her semblance again, didn't she?" Blake asked while shaking her head. "Let's go see what caused that this time."

They ran over to see Ruby sitting on top of a young girl wearing all white with long white hair. "Rubes?" Yang asked pulling up her sister.

"I'm okay…I think." Ruby muttered with her wolf ears drooping. "Is she though?"

The girl groaned in pain as she got up, covered in red and blue dust. "What were you thinking?" The girl gritted her teeth. "Now I have to go to the dry cleaners after school. Ugh." She turned to catch them staring. "What?"

"You are a Schnee?" Blake asked quietly and looked at the others.

"Um, yes? I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss said and looked at Ruby. "And you are? Since you'll be paying for my dry cleaning." Weiss said bitterly.

"Wait, she didn't mean to run into you. Can't you just wash it like normal and call it a day?" Yang asked and crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't stupid when it came to name brands but she wasn't about to have her sister suffer such things.

"Are you kidding me? You can't ju-"

"I can help after school." Ruby interrupted Weiss and looked down. "I'm sorry by the way. The name is Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby's wolf tail wrapped around her waist and her wolf ears drew back.

Weiss stared at her wolf tail and ears and swallowed. "I, um, don't worry about it." Weiss turned and walked off in a hurry.

"What the…" Yang looked at Ruby. "You okay, Rubes?"

"Yeah, let's just get this day started," Ruby mumbled as she walked, slowly this time, to the doors.

"This is going to be fun," Blake said to Yang and grabbed her hand.

"Well, she is our Pup after all." Sun joked as he and the others walked after Ruby.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

 _S_ _ummer felt her body weak and struggling to even move. Raven holding her tight against her chest, wrapping the white cloak around her wife's body._

 _"W-what happened?" Raven looked over Summer. "I don't understand. What was that? How did you become a…wolf? A full-on wolf?"_

 _Summer didn't respond and kept her eyes shut. She felt unloved, alone, no one there. How could someone even love her? She was a freak. Even more of a freak now. Summer whimpered and shiver in pain._

 _"Summer…please. I want to help. I'm here for you." Raven pleaded with concern in her voice._

 _"No. How can you love a freak like this?" Summer's harsh words hit Raven hard._

 _"A freak? You are my Summer. My sugar-crazed wolf Faunus wife with a mini her back at home. I love you with all my heart, Summer." Raven spoke calm and pulled Summer into a tight embrace._

 _Summer shook her head and pushed Raven away. "No. Just…leave." Summer got up and ran off into the darkness._

 _"Summer wait!" Raven called out to her._

Summer jolted upright in bed, panting hard. She looked around and saw she was still in her bed, her home. She could feel that beast growing restless inside her. She never found out how to deal with it. Letting it out to roam Emerald Forest was the only thing seeming to calm it. That and her Raven. Summer turned her silver eyes to the black hair beauty.

"S-Summer, don't leave me," Raven whispered in her sleep.

Summer smiled and stroked Raven's cheek gently. "I'm here, my love."

Raven's red eyes stared into silver. "Summer…" Raven then jumped up into Summer's arms.

"I love you, Raven." Summer smiled and kissed her ear. "Want to talk about it?"

Raven shook her head against Summer's neck. "Not right now."

Summer nodded and just held Raven. "We should get ready to go this weekend and our girls will be home soon too."

At the mention of their girls, they heard laughter coming from the other room. "What?" Raven got up and saw the time was way into the evening. "How long were we out for?"

Summer changed into her Huntress' gear and pulled her white cloak over. "I'm guessing the whole day again. We kept this up for a month now since they started Beacon, but I guess we will be okay to leave tonight then. Think Qrow will come without notice?"

Raven smirked. "It is my brother and a chance to see his nieces?"

Summer chuckled at this and pulled her phone out. "Very true." She texted him and got a reply not a second later confirming what Raven said. "You really know your brother."

"Well, he is my twin after all. Let's go see what the girls are up too." Raven said as she finished putting her Huntress' gear on.

They walked into the main living room and stopped in their tracks. They saw their oldest daughter in a make-out session with her cat Faunus friend, Blake, and their youngest playing, or at least trying to, video games with a young white-haired girl.

"What is going on here?" Raven spoke up which had Yang pulling from Blake.

"We, um, we're just studying?" Yang said nervously which had Blake facepalming.

Raven shook her head and walked up to Yang. "Explain. **_Now_**." She warned and Yang was looking at Blake for help.

"Ma Yang and Blake have been together since the beginning of Summer break," Ruby spoke up as she took down Weiss' character in a fighting match.

"Ruby!" Both Yang and Blake said in unison.

Weiss couldn't help but giggle at Ruby's confusion.

"What?" Ruby turned to look at Yang and gulp. "I-I'm sorry, Yang." Ruby whimpered with her wolf ears drooped.

"It's okay, Rubes." Yang sighed and met her mother's red eyes. "I'm sorry, Ma. We should have told you."

"You think? Now we will have to figure out sleeping arrangements." Raven slightly joked which she saw Yang drop her smile.

"Blake still sleeps on the air mattress we have." Yang quickly spoke.

"Ruby, who is your new friend?" Summer changed the subject which Yang gladly accepted.

Ruby felt her face turned red and looked to Weiss. "Oh, um, this is Weiss. She is my f-friend." Ruby nervously said.

"Please tell me you two aren't dating too." Raven groaned and Ruby quickly shook her head while Weiss's face turned crimson.

"N-no, Ma!" Ruby whined.

Weiss got up and held her hand out to Summer and Raven. "No, we aren't but I'm Weiss Schnee."

Both Raven and Summer's eyes widen. "You are a Schnee?" Summer asked quietly.

"Y-yes?" Weiss nervously asked.

Blake got up and stood between Weiss and her girlfriend's mothers. "Hold on, before you judge her base on her name, know she isn't like her Father."

Summer's eyes widen at Blake's actions. "Are you sure, Blake? How did you three meet her?"

Ruby looked down at this and sigh. "Well I ran into her first day at Beacon and we all have classes together. We spoke from time to time and over a month we quickly became friends. Also helps when Headmaster Ozpin threw us on a team together."

Summer smiled at this and looked at Weiss. "I'm glad you four are friends then. Weiss welcome to our home. Raven, we should be getting ready."

"That we should…" Raven said while looking to Yang then at Blake. "Behave while we are gone. Please. No wild parties either!" Raven left her room with Summer.

"Let your Uncle Qrow in please!" Summer called out for a knock hit the door.

"How did she…" Weiss began to ask as Blake shrugged.

"Mother senses?" Blake said.

"I heard that!"

All four giggled and Ruby got up to grab the door. "Uncle Qrow!" She jumped at him.

"Hey, kiddo," Qrow said with a smile and hugged her tight.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang jumped into the embrace.

"Firecracker." Qrow chuckled and hugged back.

"Alright, Qrow. You know the rules and all that mess, right?" Raven asked as she carried bags through the door.

"Yes, Raven." Qrow rolled his eyes which had Yang snickering.

"Call if you need us to come back sooner." Summer walked in and pulled Qrow into a tight embrace.

"We will be fine. The girls can easily take care of themselves." Qrow looked to see Blake and Weiss. "And those two as well." He chuckled.

"Wondering if we were just insulted," Weiss mumbled and Blake smirked.

"He is always like that. Just give him booze and we can go back to our activities. How is yours coming along?" Blake teased Weiss.

"W-what do you mean?" Weiss looked at Blake.

"We both know you've been trying to flirt with Ruby since you two first met. What lures you in?" Blake asked

"I-I don't know what you are talking about," Weiss said and walked away from Blake to stand next to Ruby.

Summer walked back into the house with Raven. "Alright girls and Qrow, we will be off for a whole weekend or longer. We will text if the hunt requires longer." Summer said and hugged Ruby tightly.

"Okay, Mum, I love you," Ruby mumbled into Summer's embrace.

"I love you too, Pup."

Yang walked up and hugged Raven. "I love you, Ma."

"Love you too, kiddo," Raven said with a chuckle.

"Go you two," Qrow muttered and pulled out his flask.

"Qrow, no drinking while watching our girls," Raven warned with narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, Mom," Qrow mumbled.

"Qrow-" Raven was dragged out of the house by Summer.

Ruby smiled at Weiss who pulled Ruby back over to the video games. "Let's play more before we work on our homework."

Yang groaned at the mention of homework.

"Or we could just throw a party?" Qrow spoke up from the recliner.

"Are you being serious right now, Uncle Qrow?" Yang flashed her grinned at her Uncle.

"I'll supply the booze!" Qrow laughed and fell over in the recliner. "Ow."

The girls broke out into a fit of giggles, meanwhile, Weiss wasn't sure on this.

"Would your mothers be okay with this?" Weiss asked.

"Don't be a party pooper, Ice Queen." Yang threw a pillow at Weiss.

Ruby side hugged Weiss. "It'll be okay, Weiss, besides we can play more games even with the party going on or just run off to my room to study if you really want."

Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby's cheek only to freeze at the sudden action. "I-I…Yes, we can do that." Weiss looked away and felt her face grew warm.

Ruby was left speechless and nodded with her face burning.

"Oh, this is so going to be fun." Yang grinned.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

 **A Month Ago…**

 _Ruby stared off into the large combat arena room. Knowing full on well the first day of Beacon would be hard. But this? This was pure madness. Ruby looked over at her sister and group of friends as they made their way into the seats looking down at their combat teacher, Professor Goodwitch._

 _"Welcome students. I know it is odd for first years to spend the whole day here, but know it is for a special reason. You will be selected into a team of four." Professor Goodwitch spoke._

 _"Rubes, think we will be on the same team?" Yang whispered with a smile._

 _"I hope so, Sis. I don't really know anyone besides you and our group here." Ruby chuckled when Sun pouted._

 _"Little Pup, it'll be okay. If worse comes to worse I'll just wander off onto your team." Sun snickered at Ruby's glare._

 _"Now I'll be calling off names. Once you hear yours please make your way down here." Headmaster Ozpin stated he stood next to Professor Goodwitch._

 _With a nod from Goodwitch Ozpin called out. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Branwen."_

 _Ruby and her group were startled by being the first called and rose up. Ruby made her way over with Yang and Blake in tow and looked down to see Weiss already next to Headmaster Ozpin._

 _"You four will be known as Team RWBY led by…Ruby Rose." Headmaster Ozpin met Ruby's wide silver eyes with excitement. "You'll do well, Miss Rose." He whispered to her which had her smiling._

 _The girls head back to their seats with Weiss being the only one not amused. The rest of the day spent watching classmates get paired up in a set of fours._

 _Ruby and her team sat together with Weiss sitting closer to the outside of their group. Ruby sat closer to Weiss and smiled. "You know, we will have to get used to each other eventually to work as a team."_

 _"Yes, but doesn't mean you have to act like my friend." Weiss spat out._

 _"True but I like to think we are friends? Or could be?" Ruby's silver eyes met icy blue._

 _"Why be friends with a Schnee?" Weiss asked Ruby who only shrugged._

 _"I don't care for names. I mainly try to see the good in all." Ruby held her wolf tail in her hands._

 _Weiss sat for a moment in silence and stared at Ruby's wolf ears. "I guess we can try to be friends…But you do know my family isn't kind to Faunus?"_

 _"Yes, but you weren't unkind earlier when you could have been with the dust explosion. You aren't mean now even though we are forced to be on the same team." Ruby then turned to Weiss._

 _"If we are to be on the same team then I want to be your Partner, Ruby Rose." Weiss held her hand to Ruby._

 _Ruby tilted her head to the side with her wolf ears flop to the side. Weiss couldn't hide the blush forming on her pale cheeks and Ruby smiled. "Sure, Weiss." Ruby grabbed her hand and both shook._

 _"Aw, so cute." Yang snickered and Ruby smacked Yang with her wolf tail._

 **-CPz-**

 _F_ _inally, the last team was chosen._

 _"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark." Headmaster Ozpin spoke._

 _The four boys made their way down to where their Headmaster stood. "You four will be Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester."_

 _Cardin held his head high with a large grin. His lackeys hollered cheers of their new leader. They turned to head back to their seats until Headmaster Ozpin held his hand up._

 _"Before you go, care to be the first today to fight against another team?" Headmaster Ozpin asked._

 _"Uh, sure?" Cardin was trying to hide his discomfort._

 _"You can pick any of the teams above." Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch walked off the field and stood up onto the stage under the screen displaying the team's auras._

 _Cardin looked up at the seats and narrowed his eyes on a red hood with wolf ears. "Team RWBY," Cardin spoke with disgust._

 _Ruby lifted her head up from Yang's shoulder and felt all eyes on them. The four girls rose up and walked down to where Team CRDL stood._

 _"Weapons ready?" Professor Goodwitch asked and got nods from both teams. "Begin when you are ready."_

 _Cardin held his mace up high and took the first swing down to the ground, making the area shake._

 _Ruby used her semblance to rush behind Cardin and kicked him forward to Yang who slammed her Ember Celica fist fully into Cardin's chest._

 _Cardin's lackeys were not happy seeing their leader stumble back and went to slash their weapons at Weiss and Blake._

 _Blake looked at Weiss who met her stare and nodded. Blake used her semblance as Weiss raised Blake's shadow-clones with glyphs. Blake waited for the lackeys to lunge at her clones and threw a blast from her Gambol Shroud._

 _Cardin slammed his mace into the ground once again shaking everything and everyone around him. His lackeys all threw themselves at Yang who fired off her Ember Celica with Blake by her side. Cardin turned his sight on Ruby who held Crescent Rose at full length. "Your kind doesn't belong here." Cardin spat and ran full speed at her._

 _Ruby drew her ears back and pulled her red cloak hood up and was gone from his sight, only leaving red petals in place. She slammed the dull part of Crescent Rose into his back from behind and fired off a few rounds._

 _Cardin moved from the fire and grabbed a hold of Ruby's tail, slamming her into the ground. "Useless beings," Cardin whispered to her making sure no one heard him as he swung his mace towards her face._

 _"Leave my partner alone!" A voice called from behind as ice froze Cardin in place. Ruby looked up to see Weiss holding Myrtenaster tight in her hand. "Ruby, you okay?" Weiss asked as she made her way to her partner and held her hand out._

 _"I am now, partner." Ruby smiled and was pulled up by Weiss. Ruby looked up at the screen and saw Team CRDL was almost out of aura, leaving only Cardin left in the game._

 _"Got any plans?" Weiss asked and Ruby grinned. "I'm not going to like this one, am I?"_

 _"Nope." Ruby said popping the 'p'._

 **-CPz-**

Ruby opened her eyes to see a white beauty lying beside her in her room. She sat up and looked at the window seeing it was still dark out. Music coming from downstairs filled the quiet room.

"How long were we out for?" Weiss groaned as she sat up beside Ruby.

"I-I don't know." Ruby squeaked as she jumped up from her bed.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked concern.

"I-it's nothing. But, uh, we should go downstairs and see what's up?" Ruby asked while stroking her wolf ears out of nervous habit.

Weiss' eyes fell to Ruby's wolf ears and tail. "Ruby…may I?"

Ruby met Weiss' eyes and smiled. "Of course, just remember to not tell Yang about it. She doesn't get too happy when others grab my tail or ears."

Weiss let out a squeal as she sat up on the edge of the bed and gently strokes Ruby's wolf tail. "It's so fluffy and soft."

Ruby groaned at the choice of words. "Weiss, we spoke about this."

"Shush, Dolt." Weiss smiled and then slowly stroke Ruby's wolf ears. "I can't help but think they are cute…Like you."

Ruby felt her face burn and looked at Weiss. "Well, uh, thanks. You are cute too."

Weiss felt her own face burn to match Ruby's cloak. "W-what time is it anyway?"

Ruby looked at the clock and saw it was midnight on October 31. "Late."

Before Weiss could speak the door slammed open and Yang came stumbling in. "Rubes! You up?"

Ruby groaned and turned to her sister. "Yes, Yang."

"Happy Birthday and Halloween, Rubes." Yang smiled and pulled Ruby into a bear crushing hug.

Weiss' eyes widen. "Wait, it's your birthday?"

"Y-yeah." Ruby tilted her head to the side, making Weiss squeal at the puppy look.

"Oi, no squealing at my puppy sister." Yang's speech slur as she held onto Ruby.

"Sorry, Pup." A voice called from the doorway and all three turned to see Blake. "I tried to keep her from waking you guys up but she wouldn't listen since it was midnight."

Ruby smiled "It's okay, Blake."

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Ruby," Blake said with a smile while pulling Yang back into her arms.

"Thanks, Blake." Ruby chuckled nervously, not liking all attention on her.

"Everyone left already so we can all go to sleep," Blake said over her shoulder and dragged Yang to her room.

Ruby then turned to Weiss. "Are you okay with staying over since it is late?"

Weiss smiled and held her hand to Ruby. "I am if you are okay with having me over tonight, but I do want to give you something for your birthday."

Ruby's eyes widen at this but smiled wide. "O-oh you don't have to do anything for my birthday."

"No, I insist." Weiss pulled Ruby to her. "Please?"

Ruby pouted slightly and gave a nod.

Weiss smiled and leaned close to Ruby and gave her a small, quick kiss on Ruby's cheek. "Happy Birthday, Ruby."

Ruby felt her face burn even more and curled up beside Weiss on her bed. "T-thanks, Weiss."

Weiss giggled and laid down on her side facing Ruby. "So cute," Weiss whispered and felt herself falling back to sleep.

Ruby smiled and closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

 **Warning harsh scene and words coming in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

After the weekend party and Ruby's birthday, both girls were found out by their mothers due to Yang not doing a very good job at hiding the evidence in their own dumpster outside of the house.

"It could have been worse. I mean your mother could have walked in on the strippers!" Nora beamed with her arms outstretched.

Ren shook his head with a sigh. "There were no strippers, Nora."

"Not that you saw," Nora smirked.

Yang chuckled and looked at a pouting Ruby. "I took most of the heat so Ruby here could enjoy her freedom."

"Yeah but Uncle Qrow won't be trusted to look after us anymore." Ruby pouted.

"Ma will lighten up after a few days," Yang said and ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Yang, my ears." Ruby pulled away from Yang with a larger pout.

"How are you and the Snow Angel doing anyways?" Jaune asked and Yang smirked.

"We have been working on our homework and training mostly," Ruby said and glared at Jaune.

"Ice Queen has been getting friendly with you lately," Yang said with a smirked as Ruby's cheek flashed crimson.

"We are just friends!" Ruby growled low and ran off in red rose petals.

"Will you ever not tease her when it comes to Weiss now?" Blake asked with a book in hand and sitting beside Yang.

"She is our Pup so we gotta tease her when it comes to crushing." Yang flashed Blake a grin.

"She did tease you two when you first met back in that Dust shop last summer," Pyrrha said and slid her bag on her shoulder. "Our last class is about to begin anyways so if we want to not wish to be late let's go."

The group got up from the tables outside and walked back inside Beacon Academy.

"Think Professor Goodwitch will still let us do that field trip outside to Forever Fall?" Yang asked as they filed into the training area.

"Depends on her mood," Jaune whispered as they took their seats.

Yang looked around for her red cloak sister and spotted her sitting towards the front with a certain Ice Queen next to her. "No wonder she was off in a hurry," Yang smirked.

"Yang, don't start anything. Don't think your mother will be nice after this past weekend." Blake whispered.

Yang pouted and looked up to see Professor Goodwitch walked in.

"Alright my students, I know you are still first years, but I was able to get us passes to do class outside this week. We will be doing field studies and other Grimm activities in Forever Fall. All will be explained once outside. Now come along." Professor Goodwitch turned and the students filed after her to Forever Fall.

Once outside Professor Goodwitch separated each group into their teams and assigned them to study specific locations until the class period was up then to report back.

"This will take forever." Yang groaned and Blake rolled her eyes.

"Not with that attitude. We can get this done together as a team." Weiss glared at Yang then turned her attention to Ruby who was wagging her wolf tail happily. "Ruby?"

"Mmmf?" Ruby looked up at her team who had wide eyes.

"Uh…what is that?" Blake asked as she saw something purple drip down from Ruby's chin.

"It's sap from the tree. It's soooo good. Nora had me try some the other day. You guys should try some too! It's so sweet!" Ruby beamed at her team who took a step back.

Weiss shook her head. "Ruby spit it out. You really don't know if that's good for your kind."

Yang narrowed her eyes. "Her kind?"

Weiss' eyes widen. "I-I meant…um…"

Ruby stepped in front of Weiss and looked into Yang's red eyes. "Yang she didn't mean it like that. Please don't hurt her."

Yang took a step closer but turned her attention to Blake who put her hand on Yang's shoulder. "It's okay. Think about who her father is." Blake looked into Weiss' eyes. "If I can easily forgive her and try to be friends then you can do it too, Yang."

Yang gritted her teeth but nodded. "Fine, but do not hurt my sister, Schnee."

Weiss gulped but nodded and ran off ahead.

"Yang, you could not hold back once, could you?" Ruby growled low and ran off after Weiss.

Yang sighed and grabbed Blake's hand and walked off after their two teammates. "I didn't mean to scare her…" Yang muttered.

"I know, Yang. It'll be okay. Give them time." Blake smiled and kissed Yang's cheek.

 **-CPz-**

Ruby ran ahead with her semblance but stopped in the middle of the clearing with Weiss nowhere in sight. Ruby sighed in defeat as she thought of what happened earlier. She knew Weiss was raised to not like Faunus as Weiss once told her during their first month. Weiss came a long way at finally getting used to being around everyone which meant a lot to Ruby.

While Ruby was lost in her thoughts a dark figure came up from behind and slammed her down to the ground on her hands and knees. Ruby gritted her teeth as she felt a foot stomp on her wolf tail from behind. Laughter came from behind and she turned around to see Cardin and his lackeys standing in front with his mace held high above his head and she darted to the side as it came slamming into the ground next to her.

"Cardin, what are you…" Ruby was cut off as he kicked her to the ground.

"I hate Faunus. Isn't that made clear already? Now be a good mutt and go back home and never come back." Cardin spat down at her and slammed his foot down on her wolf tail.

Ruby cried out but slammed her Crescent Rose into his side and tried to run. One of Cardin's lackeys, Russell, grabbed onto Ruby's wolf tail and red cloak and slammed her back down to the ground. Ruby shot off a few blanks at Russell and darted off into red rose petals.

"I don't understand how you can hate a kind that has done nothing but try to get peace. All this hate for what reason?" Ruby asked and held her Crescent Rose close as she watched Cardin's lackeys come closer to her.

"I don't need to stand here and explain such things to a bitch. Now either go home or I'll make you." Cardin grinned and held his mace on his shoulder.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and ran forward into the group and held her Crescent Rose high in the air to strike down on Cardin. Before Ruby could strike down Sky and Dove tackled her down to the ground and stomped down onto her wolf tail and red cloak as Russell picked up her Crescent Rose.

"Now look who is the weak race." Cardin stared down at her and raised his mace high. "Kind of a shame though. Headmaster Ozpin personally invites you, a weak race, and for what? To die in this forest and not even make it as a Huntress?" Cardin laughed and his lackeys laughed at him. Then they held Ruby tighter as she struggled to get free.

"Cardin, don't do this. You don't have to make this mistake." Ruby pleaded with her ears going flat.

"I'm helping all of the Remnant by taking out one more White Fang." Cardin went to slam his mace down but froze when they heard low growls coming from behind.

Team CDRL turned to see a large group of Grimm coming from the trees. Cardin's lackeys ran off as Russell dropped Crescent Rose. Ruby jumped up and went for her weapon but stopped when a larger Beowolf stood over it, bearing its fangs.

"Cardin, we need to…" Ruby turned to see Cardin run after his team and sighed. "Or not…Okay, Ruby, you got this…" Ruby let out a small whimper and moved back as the Beowolf walked towards her.

Ruby looked around and thought of how to handle this but knew she needed her Crescent Rose. One Grimm lunged for her and she dodged it, leaving red rose petals in her place. Ruby tried to run in between the Grimm for her Crescent Rose but ended up on the ground. She looked over her shoulder to see a large creature, unlike the Grimm, grabbing onto her red cloak. Its eyes burned red but its features were more animal-like. "W-what…are you?" Ruby cried out as the creature bit down into her wolf tail. "L-let go!" She kicked in its face.

"Ruby!"

Ruby looked up to see Weiss running towards her, freezing Grimm on her way into ice. "Weiss, no! Don't come any closer!" Ruby kept kicking at the creature and it bit down harder into Ruby's wolf tail, blood dripping onto the ground. Another creature with a hint of blue in its eyes jumped onto Ruby and bit down on her shoulder. Ruby cried out and tried kicking them off but with no luck.

"Ruby, hold still!" Weiss cried out with fear in her voice. She tried freezing the creatures but they jumped off Ruby and both stared at Weiss. Weiss froze when she looked into their eyes and could hear low whimpers from the smaller looking wolf creature and they ran off when she took a step closer to them.

"W-Weiss…" Ruby whimpered low when Weiss knelt down next to her.

"Ruby, it's going to be okay. Yang and Blake should be right behind me after I came back we noticed you weren't with me." Weiss held back tears as she looked down to Ruby's wolf tail and up to her shoulder and saw blood dripping still. "Doesn't look like it's too deep."

Ruby nuzzled her nose against Weiss' palm with low whimpers. "Still hurts," Ruby mumbled and Weiss smiled.

"You dolt…" Weiss whispered and heard Yang and Blake run up behind.

"Rubes?!" Yang fell to her knees next to Weiss and looked at her sister." What…"

Professor Goodwitch came out of the forest and froze on the spot at the sight. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

Blake looked around and then to Goodwitch. "We just got here to find Ruby. So we need to get her medical care then she can explain."

Professor Goodwitch nodded and everyone helped Ruby to the nurse as the rest of the class was dismissed once they made it back to Beacon.

 **-CPz-**

Headmaster Ozpin sat at his desk and looked down to the papers Goodwitch handed him from Team RWBY about the incident, mainly from Ruby and Weiss since Blake and Yang were not present until after.

"What do you make of all this, Ozpin?" Goodwitch asked as she sat across from him.

"I honestly do not know. Ruby explained these creatures but they are not Grimm?" Ozpin held his hands together as his chin rested on top. "What to make of these reports I don't know, but I do know someone who does."

Goodwitch nodded and stood up. "I'll make sure he is on the first airship back to Vale first thing in the morning."

Ozpin nodded and turned his chair to face outside across Vale. "What is after your family, Rose?" Ozpin held a file with the name _Summer Rose_ along the tab.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Ruby woke up to laughter from downstairs and she smiled to herself thinking about her family. But pain shot throughout her system and she gritted her teeth. Fire coursing through her shoulder and wolf tail and her wolf ears flattened against her head. "Yang!" Ruby cried out and gripped the sheets tightly.

Footsteps were heard along with the door slamming open. "Rubes?!" Yang sat beside Ruby and stroked Ruby's hair out of her face. "It's okay, Ruby, just breathe, focus on my voice."

Ruby let out a low whimper and clutched her sister's hand. "Yang, it hurts…what happened after I…" Ruby could feel herself losing her senses as darkness clouded her vision.

"Ruby? Rubes!" Yang gritted her teeth and felt her sister's skin claim to fire. "Weiss, get in here!"

Ruby tried to focus on what was going around her, why her sister was calling for her partner when she shouldn't be here, not in Ruby's home. Ruby felt cold hands placed over her hot skin and gentle voices telling her it was going to be okay. "Yang…" Ruby whined and felt her skin grow hotter.

"Ruby, relax please." Ruby could barely make out Weiss' calm voice and she let out another low whimper.

"Yang is she…What is going on?" That was Blake now and Ruby was trying to open her eyes to see but nothing but darkness claimed her sight.

 _Such a shame…little Pup…lost in darkness already? Ozpin had high hopes for you…_

A dark voice…Ruby whined low and tried to curl her wolf tail but felt fire forcing through every inch of her skin and cells. _Whose voice was this?_ Ruby thought and could barely make out her team's voices.

 _I am someone you will meet very soon, Ruby Rose. Do keep yourself in control otherwise, I will claim you and your mother into my Grimm collection just like the others…_

A low dark chuckle could be heard and something shot through Ruby which had her screaming at this point. Cold hands grabbed her arms and she felt someone straddling her, more hands holding her legs down and pressing gently onto her shoulders but with enough force to keep her still.

"No matter what keep her still!" Weiss' voice called through the darkness that filled Ruby.

"She is burning up too much. I need to call our moms." Yang's voice was filled with concern that almost sounded like she was about to break down.

"Yang keep it together for Ruby, let Weiss do this. She is Ruby's partner after all." Blake was trying to sound strong for her so-not-girlfriend and Ruby.

Ruby was in full fledged pain and kept her whimpers low, holding back another scream, fire burning through her core. Ruby could slowly sense coldness lurking onto her skin but at a slow rate.

 _This could be what death feels like…Maybe you should just let me take over…Your mother did after all during her attack and almost killed Raven…You could easily kill your team and become one of the strongest Grimm Huntresses Remnant has ever known…_

 _Grimm Huntress…?_ Ruby thought and felt her wolf ears twitching. She was trying so hard to be strong but felt her grip loosening.

"Weiss…Yang…Blake…Mum…" Ruby whispered and opened her eyes to meet icy blue staring down at her.

"Ruby, it's me, Weiss…Please stay with us, it's okay." Weiss pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Ruby tilted her head back and saw Blake's amber eyes staring down at her before darkness clouded her vision again.

 _Can't get rid of me that easily, Pup, I'm in your mind now from that attack earlier so better get used to me. Tell anyone of hearing my voice and they'll think of you as being another crazy Faunus._

Ruby gritted her teeth as laughter filled her ears and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Stop…" Ruby whispered but felt the coldness steeping down into her skin, fighting the fire away. Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss sitting on top of her with a small smile.

"If I stop now then you'll keep burning and…" Weiss tried to look away but couldn't. "Just stay still and let me get your temperature back to normal, Dolt."

"Thank…you…" Ruby whimpered low and nuzzled her nose into Blake's arm, knowing it was the only thing she could do to let them know she was grateful.

"Just rest, Pup, we will watch over you," Blake whispered quietly and Ruby whimpered.

"Yang…" Ruby felt darkness pulling at her, but it was the calm sleep that wanted her, not the dark voice lurking.

"Sleep, Rubes." Yang stroked gently at Ruby's wolf tail.

Blake slowly got up from sitting above Ruby and stood next to Yang, both watching Weiss not moving but staring down at Ruby. "We are going to grab blankets and water for you two." Weiss nodded when Blake grabbed Yang's hand and led her out of Ruby's room.

 **-CPz-**

Summer and Raven walked into their home and found Yang and Blake passed out on the couch with Blake in Yang's arms. Summer looked at Raven who had a smirk on her face. "Kids." Summer chuckled and walked past her wife to her youngest daughter's room.

Summer opened the door to see another surprise. Weiss was lying curled up in Ruby's arms with her bandaged wolf tail wrapped around Weiss' waist. A small smile was on Ruby's face with her wolf ears twitching slightly.

"Such a cute sight to see, huh?" Summer turned her head to see Raven still smirking. "But do you think she went through it too?"

Summer looked back to Ruby and could sense something was different about her. "I'm hoping not. If she turns like I did…" Summer closed the door quietly.

"Summer, you know I don't think of you crazy because of those voices you told me about," Raven whispered from behind as she slid her arms around Summer's waist.

"I heard the voice again today. Told me she was going to claim Ruby just as she claimed me. I can't lose her, Raven…" Summer whimpered low and Raven held her closer and tighter.

"You won't, Sum, now let's go make those cookies we promised Ruby." Raven pulled Summer away from Ruby's room and down to the kitchen.

"Don't you mean me? You kind of don't bake very well after last time." Summer chuckled at Raven's pout.

"True but I guess that means I get to wake up the Brats. Or well one Brat." Raven grinned and walked over to Yang.

"Oh Raven…" Summer winced as Raven threw water onto Blake and Yang which had Blake's eyes wide open and digging her nails into Yang who let out a loud yelp in surprise.

"Blakey what's…" Yang looked up to see Raven smirking and Blake hissing low.

"Morning, Brats, about time you two woke up. What's with leaving that Ice Queen upstairs in Ruby's bed?"

"Weiss is still in Ruby's room?" Blake asked once she calmed down from the sudden cold wetness covering her skin and clothes.

"Yeah, snuggling up to Ruby too," Raven added and Yang's eyes widen.

"Oh, this I have to see." Yang jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs.

"How was Ruby earlier though, Blake?" Summer asked from the kitchen and Blake got up and cautiously walked around Raven.

"She was…strong. It kind of was tough since she was whimpering and in a lot of pain. I've never seen a Grimm bite do such a thing on anyone. Are you sure she shouldn't be at Beacon's hospital?" Blake asked with concern filling her voice.

"She is stronger than she looks. Plus they can't do anything. She just needs rest and our support." Raven quickly answered before Summer could.

Blake looked at them but could sense something more in Summer's eyes. "I should make sure Yang isn't doing anything stupid." Blake left the two mothers alone as she ran upstairs.

 **-CPz-**

What Blake didn't expect was to find Yang's face so red with her back to the door. "Yang?" Blake tilted her head.

"Blakey? We, uh…should go back downstairs." Yang said chuckling nervously.

"Yang." Blake narrowed her amber eyes at Yang's lilac eyes.

"Ugh okay okay. Weiss was kissing Ruby or Ruby was kissing Weiss. Either way, I don't want to see it again." Yang closed her eyes tightly and Blake couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sure it wasn't that. Now move." Blake shoved Yang away playfully and opened the door. Her breathing caught in her throat as her eyes widen.

Weiss was holding Ruby down against her bed and had her in a heated kiss. Ruby's wolf ears perked up and she looked over to see Blake and Yang staring and pushed Weiss back gently. "Guys?" Ruby whimpered low and Weiss looked to see her other teammates staring in shock. "It's not what it looks like?"

"That line is so not going to work this time, Rubes." Yang narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "What exactly in Oum is going on though? Ruby is trying to heal not…this." Yang gestured to Weiss who was somewhat in Ruby's lap.

"We weren't doing anything," Weiss muttered as she stood up which had Ruby's wolf ears flatten.

Blake smirked and looked at Weiss. "Guess we did have you wrong earlier about hating Faunus like your Father. I suppose I should say I'm sorry."

Weiss' eyes widen at that but didn't help with her blush. "I…I also had you guys wrong as well. I am sorry for my rude behavior earlier. Can we still be friends?"

Yang growled to get their attention. "It's great and all that you two are friends and all that mushy mess but she was kissing Rubes who got hurt yesterday!"

"It was a day or two ago, Yang." Ruby pouted. "I'm also feeling…better. Thanks to you guys."

"It was mainly Weiss trying to freeze you." Blake chuckled and Weiss hung her head low.

"I was not…trying to freeze you, but to keep the burning down." Weiss avoided Ruby's stare.

Yang muttered under her breath as she walked away from the two and Blake chuckled. "Should come downstairs when you two can." Blake closed the door on the WhiteRose pair.

Weiss turned to Ruby and both blushed. "We should…talk, huh?"

Ruby nodded and sat up slowly. "I know we barely know each other but maybe we should…go on a date?" Ruby rubbed the back of her head nervously and gave a weak smile.

"I'd like that." Weiss smiled shyly and sat next to Ruby on her bed. "I'll also bring over your homework and we can work on it together during this week so you don't get behind."

"So studies date then?" Ruby wagged her wolf tail slightly and Weiss smiled at the sight.

"Yes, you dolt." Weiss giggled when Ruby's wolf ears perked up.

"Banzai!"

 ** _Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

 **Patch, 9 years ago**

 _"_ _Ruby!"_

 _Ruby looked over her shoulder and giggled when she saw a white cloak wrapped around her._

 _"_ _Gotcha." The warm voice of her Mother, Summer, spoke with a smile. "For a small wolf, you sure like to wander around town."_

 _"_ _But Mum, there was a puppy." Ruby pouted under her Mother's cloak. "Can we please get one?" Ruby asked and wagged her wolf tail happily under the cloak._

 _"_ _I will have to ask Raven later when we see her, my little Pup. Now let's get going before it gets too dark." Summer smiled and pulled her white cloak back on."We can cut through the forest to make it faster back home."_

 _Ruby nodded and grabbed her Mum's wolf tail gently, feeling its fluffy fur tickle her cheeks._

 _"_ _Sure you don't want to ride on my shoulders, Ruby?" She lifted up her daughter onto her shoulders for a piggyback ride and dashed off through the crowd of people in the small market of town heading into the forest._

 _Ruby giggled as she felt the cool summer's airbrushed her face as her Mother carried her through the forest, careful to not trip or smack into a tree. Ruby stroked her Mother's wolf ears gently as she felt her Mother begin to tense up._

 _The darkness covered the once blue sky that was above Patch and the broken scattered moon filled the night sky._

 _"_ _Mum, the moon is out!" Ruby squealed as her Mother stopped fast pace walking through the trees to look up at the sky._

 _"_ _I'm here, my little Pup, it'll be okay." Summer spoke calmly as she worried for what was to come if she didn't make it home soon, something was off in the air and her animal instincts told her to run, but she couldn't let it show in front of her daughter._

 _"_ _Mum, I'm not scared of the night. I know I'm always safe with you, Ma, and Yang by me. Plus what would be scared of something so silly like the night be to a Huntress? You aren't scared of nothing, Mum!" Ruby giggled and nuzzled her nose into her Mother's wolf ears._

 _Summer smiled at her daughter, wondering how she could be this happy and smart when she was so young. "I know, Ruby, I just wanted you to remember…No matter what I love you and I'll always protect you."_

 _"_ _Mum, what is wrong?" Ruby asked as her wolf ears flatten against her head, sensing something around them._

 _"_ _Nothing, my Pup. Let's go home." Summer stroked her daughter's wolf tail and fast pace jogged back through the trees._

 _Summer could feel the warm burning spread through her body, knowing it was something she was still getting used to only for a year ago to be going through this. What this was she didn't know and tried so hard to keep it from her girls. Only she failed to get home in time as…_

 _"_ _Ruby, I need to set you down for a bit. Wait here…Do not leave no matter what, okay?" Summer asked with a quick movement of setting her daughter down against a tree with the bag full of random veggies and some cookies._

 _"_ _Mum?" Ruby whimpered low and looked up at her Mother with worried silver eyes._

 _"_ _Stay, Ruby, please. I'll be right back." Summer said as she ran off into the bushes, feeling the pain take her over._

 _"_ _Mum, wait!" Ruby grabbed the bag and tried to lift it only to be too heavy for her little arms. "Mum!" Ruby cried out and dragged the bag as she tried to keep up with her Mother, confused on what made her Mother changed all of a sudden._

 _"_ _I said…st…" Summer whispered as she collapsed to the ground, her silver eyes mixing with red. Pain spread like wildfire through her veins as Summer gritted her teeth, her wolf ears flatten against her head._

 _Ruby let out a low whimper and started to move back. "M-Mum?" Ruby wrapped her wolf tail around her waist as she watched her Mother cried out in pain._

 _"_ _Run…" Summer growled and got up on her hands and knees as the fire spread further, burning more and more as she held back._

 _"_ _But Mum…You…Ma will be mad if I go back without y-you." Ruby couldn't keep her eyes off her Mother's red mixed silver orbs. "What's going o-on?"_

 _"_ _Don't be afraid. Be strong for me, Ruby. Go get Raven. She will keep you…" Summer fell to the ground once again, her eyes closed._

 _Ruby whimpered low and ran off to the direction of her home, not understanding anything but trusting Ma will help Mum…She has too…_

 **-CPz-**

Ruby opened her eyes slowly to the blinding sun's rays shining through her curtains. She groaned low and pulled her pillow over her face.

It was Friday which meant she had only the weekend left to cover up missing work that Yang or her team would bring over today. Weiss was keeping Ruby up to date on anything important which meant a lot to Ruby but she knew there was something hidden underneath the gesture. At least from what Yang teased about.

Ruby just couldn't wait to go back to Beacon. A whole week missed even though it only took a couple days for her aura to heal her wounds. She was grateful Headmaster Ozpin let her stay home for the recovery but she was dying of boredom. Mum and Ma wouldn't let her go outside and train with her beloved Crescent Rose.

Ruby sighed in defeat as she pushed up from the bed, her thoughts back on the dream she had. Nine years ago she saw something that haunted her even now. But Ma always told her it was just a dream, but this time…it felt so real.

 _Mum…changed into something…Is she a Grimm? How is that possible? It looked like one…Unless…_ Ruby thought and shook her head. "Mum isn't a Grimm…Let alone it wasn't real…" Ruby whispered and her wolf ears flatten against her head.

"Rubes, I'm home!" Her sister's voice called out from downstairs.

Ruby bolted through her room and down the stairs in a petal of red roses and tackled her sister to the floor. "Yang!" Ruby began to cry into her sister's tight embrace.

"Ruby?" Yang's voice was full of concern as she stroked her sister's wolf ears.

"I…I had that dream again…Why, Yang? It's been a few years…Since I had the last one…" Ruby whimpered. "Am I going crazy?"

"I doubt that, Sis, since you have been crazy for as long as I can remember." Yang teased with a grin.

"Yang, I'm being serious. This wasn't like normal. I can feel something. It felt really really real." Ruby got up from her sister and pulled her up.

"Rubes, you expect me to believe our Mum is…a Grimm? Wolf Grimm? I doubt Humans can become a Grimm let alone Faunus." Yang said and shook her head as she handed her bag to Ruby. "Also here is your paperwork. Weiss copied her notes for you too." Yang smirked at the last part.

"Yang…? What's with that smirk? And don't go changing the subject!" Ruby growled.

"I know I know, but Sis, I have to go meet up with Blake." Yang turned from Ruby. "But don't mention having your dream again to Mum or Ma, okay Rubes?" Yang looked at her sister and gave her a warm smile before running out the door. "Don't let them know I'll be out with Blake either!"

Ruby stared at her sister in confusion as she began to worry about her dream once again. "Maybe Weiss can help…" Ruby's wolf ears flatten against her head.

 **-CPz-**

Ruby stared at the blank piece of paper as her thoughts on her dream filled her mind. She knew she just didn't dream it…It felt way too real to even be a dream…Yet Yang didn't budge on thinking it was real.

Ruby sighed and sat down her book and paper and looked up at her ceiling, her wolf tail wrapped around herself. Her scroll buzzed and Ruby looked to see Weiss was calling. Instead of answering she hit ignored, knowing she couldn't voice out these thoughts. If Yang thought they weren't a big deal then…They weren't.

"What's wrong with me…" Ruby whispered and looked over at her book, _Grimm Studies_ the title read. Ruby tilted her head and her wolf ears flopped to the side as she picked up the book and began to read about the wolf Grimm, not seeing what she did in her dream, but some small parts mentioning of a rare sighting of a full-on wolf Grimm. One being with white fur and black goo dripping off its fur and its eyes…blue mixed with black.

Ruby stared at the book as flashes of her running back to her Mum instead of doing what was told of her and being face to face with…

"Ruby Rose!"

Ruby's silver eyes widen as she heard the sweet sing-like voice come from downstairs. "Weiss?" Ruby called out and got up.

"Yes, Dolt. Why didn't you pick up? I told your sister to have you meet me outside since I was picking you up." Weiss said as she opened Ruby's door. "Also don't leave your door unlocked since it is unsafe."

"Yang didn't tell me any of this. I was…studying." Ruby whispered and looked away.

"Ruby, I think I know you long enough to know you are lying to me right now," Weiss said calmly and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Weiss. Why are you here exactly though?" Ruby asked and got up from her bed.

"I wanted to check on you…" Weiss looked away and sighed. "But seriously. What is going on?" Weiss asked and looked back to Ruby with worry in her eyes.

"I'm okay, Weiss. I was really studying." Ruby looked at Weiss and gave her best smile she could.

"Ruby…Don't lie to me." Weiss walked slowly closer to Ruby. "Please don't push me away. That's not what partners do."

"Weiss I'm okay. Honest. It was just a dream." Ruby sat down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Ruby." Weiss sat next to Ruby and pulled her close.

"You are normally not a touchy person." Ruby chuckled and felt a smack from Weiss.

"Don't ruin this moment, Dolt." Weiss smiled and looked into Ruby's eyes. "Want to talk about your dream over dinner?"

Ruby grinned and shook her head. "No, and you don't have to listen or take me out, Weiss. I'm okay honest." Ruby stood up and Weiss grabbed her hand.

"Ruby, I want to take you out…on a date," Weiss said quietly and Ruby looked at her.

"O-oh," Ruby said and looked away shyly with her wolf ears flattening against her head.

"Unless you don't…want to go?" Weiss asked and looked down.

"No! I do want to go I just…I have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on and um…" Ruby looked around nervously, everywhere but Weiss, trying to figure out what to say.

"Ruby, it's okay," Weiss said with a small smile.

"No, I…I do want to go." Ruby looked at Weiss and wagged her wolf tail behind her with a smile. "I would like to go on a date with you, Weiss."

Weiss smiled and took Ruby's hand in her own. "Let's go then."

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

 **Heya fellow hunters~ Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and that this chapter is rough. Things came up but I plan to update all my current stories as soon as I can. Also here is some little fluff for all those BumbleBee Shippers ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Yang had her arms tightly wrapped around Blake's waist as she laid behind her girlfriend on the bed in Blake's condo. Yang smiled to herself as she looked up at Blake's cat ears twitching every time Blake turned a page in her book. "When is your mom coming home?"

Blake purred gently as she felt Yang stroking her cat ears and moved closer in her girlfriend's arms. "Soon."

Yang smirked and leaned closer to kiss Blake's neck gently. "Well, I should get going then. Ruby is probably going insane from staying inside this long."

Blake marked her place in her book as she closed it and set it on her nightstand. "Yang." Blake rolled in Yang's arms and looked into her lilac eyes. "I don't want you to go. Stay?" Blake slightly pouted.

Yang stroked Blake's cheek gently. "You know if I could I would, but my Ma sent me a text earlier saying they were leaving town again for another mission. I have to watch Ruby this weekend."

Blake rolled them over with Yang under her. "Please stay just a little longer." Blake leaned down and kissed Yang's lips gently as she slid her hand along Yang's thigh slowly.

Yang slightly regretted not wearing shorts this moment and shivered from the sudden touch. "B-Blakey…" Yang slowly sat up against Blake and kissed her back. "You said your mom would be back soon."

"So?" Blake said in a husky tone into Yang's ear and wrapped her arms around Yang's neck.

Yang swallowed nervously and looked around Blake's room, trying to keep her breathing under control. "I also uh…"

Blake smirked and shoved Yang back down on her bed. "Really Yang? You are always so confident and always trying to touch me in some way. Now you have a chance and don't take it?"

Yang tilted her head back enough to look up at Blake and pouted. "You make me nervous okay? Plus you know I'm a touchy person so I can't help it when my hands just find that Bellabooty." Yang soon regretted those words as Blake did not look amused and got off her lap and walked to the door.

"You are right; you should go before my Mom comes home," Blake said over her shoulder and walked out of her bedroom.

"Wait, Blakey." Yang got up and ran after her only to catch her helmet and jacket as Blake threw both at her.

"No, Ruby needs you remember?" Blake said and walked up to Yang with a smile. "Besides…I can come over later to help you study?"

Yang smiled and dropped her stuff as she pulled Blake into her arms and kissed her with as much passion as she could. "I love you, Blake."

Blake returned the kiss and smiled against Yang's lips. "I know, Yang."

The door to the Belladonna condo opened revealing a very tired Kali walking into her home. "Well aren't you two cute," Kali said and smirked as her daughter pulled away from Yang's embrace.

"Mom," Blake said and smiled warmly at her mother. "Yang was just leaving."

Yang smiled at Kali and picked up her stuff from the floor. "Mrs. Belladonna." Yang nodded her head towards Kali who smiled in return.

"You know you can call me Kali, Yang," Kali said and closed the door as she hung up her jacket. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Blake's eyes widen and she looked at Yang. Yang smiled at Blake and looked at Kali. "As much as I would love too I have to get home to my little sister."

Kali nodded with a smile and walked over to her daughter. "I heard from Raven about that. How is Ruby doing?"

Yang was surprised her Ma would talk about family to someone she barely knew since she knew her Ma liked to be secretive. "Ruby is doing okay just slowly healing even though her semblance is speed so it's driving her insane."

Kali chuckled and looked at Blake. "Well go see your girlfriend off and I'll start dinner," Kali said and walked over to the kitchen. "Also nice seeing you again, Yang."

Both Blake and Yang blushed at the comment but smiled at Kali. "Sure, Mom," Blake said and grabbed Yang's hand before walking over to the door. "Text me when you are home?" Blake asked and smiled at Yang.

"Or call me after dinner," Yang said and quickly kissed Blake's cheek.

Blake grabbed Yang's arm and pouted. "Yang."

Yang chuckled and pulled Blake close as she quickly but gently kissed her lips. "So needy."

Blake pouted and shoved Yang out the door and smirked. "So are you," Blake said and closed the door before walking back to her mom. "How did you know?"

Kali looked up from the pots and smiled at her daughter. "You both have hickeys on your necks plus she is around a lot more since you two met. She even left her jacket here one night when she snuck in."

Blake's eyes widen and she looked away from her mother's eyes. "We haven't done anything like that, Mother."

Kali chuckled and went back to stirring her pots. "Trust me, I would know. We are all young once, but seems like Yang isn't the type to act on such activates when it comes to you."

Blake tilted her head and her cat ears twitched. "How exactly do you know that?"

Kali smirked and looked over her shoulder at her daughter. "I see her parents pretty much every day for our runs or just to hang out. Summer loves to talk about her kids. Raven said she has seen how Yang looks at you or holds you and knows if anything it'll be you to start anything."

"Mom!" Blake covered her face with her hands as she sat on the bar stool. "Yang and I are not like that."

"Not yet," Kali said with a smirk. "As long as you two are ready and love each other I do not care. But please don't do such things if I'm here or asleep." Kali looked at her daughter. "Wash up for dinner and grab a bowl. Made your favorite."

Blake purred as she watched her Mother fill the bowls with the noodles and pieces of fish. "Most people would think this dish would be weird." Blake washed her hands and grabbed a bowl from her Mother.

"It is only weird when you want to eat this for every meal every day," Kali said and followed her daughter to the couch.

Both Faunus sat down on the couch and Blake turned on the T.V. but just for background noise as her Mother told her about her day or Blake would tell her about her days at Beacon.

 **-CPz-**

Yang found herself smiling like an idiot as she got off Bumblebee once she made it back to her family's home. She walked up to the door and opened it to find the place was completely empty, or so she thought as a little fur ball came running up to her.

"What the…" Yang looked down at the small corgi and knelt down. "We got a dog?" Yang smiled wide and rubbed its ears.

"His name is Zwei. Mum dropped him off before leaving." Ruby said coming down from the stairs with her wolf tail swaying behind her.

"You named him already?" Yang asked with a pout.

"You weren't here. Ma wasn't happy to find that out." Ruby said and Zwei ran around them. "What do you think of him?"

Yang smirked. "Ma is never happy when it comes to me, but Zwei is also…cute." Yang looked down at the little black and white corgi. "How have you been feeling today?"

"Better than from this morning. Weiss came to visit me after you left. We went on a date." Ruby said smiling wide.

"Oh?" Yang grinned and followed Ruby through their home. "Do I need to have a talk to Ice Queen about what will happen if she breaks my little sister's heart?"

"Yang," Ruby growled and narrowed her eyes at Yang. "Leave Weiss be, even I don't go to Blake and do that."

Yang chuckled and looked around the kitchen. "Blake wouldn't listen anyways since she is a wild one."

"You do know she hates these little hints you do about her traits. Doing it to me is one thing because we are sisters but anyone else would see it being…racist?" Ruby said and sat on the couch.

"She loves me," Yang said and looked at Ruby. "Want to order pizza? I don't really feel like cooking tonight."

Ruby's eyes widen and she grinned at Yang. "I want a cookie pizza!"

Yang snickered and pulled her scroll out. "So only a veggie pizza for our Pup here got it."

Ruby growled low and wagged her wolf tail in annoyance behind her. "Yang."

"Veggies are good for you, Rubes." Yang ducked in time as a pillow clashed into the cabinets behind her. "Rude," Yang smirked at Ruby's pout and ordered a few pizzas and one cookie pizza.

"Yanggggggg." Ruby rolled over on the couch as Yang ruffled her sister's hair. "Can we play games all night?"

Yang smiled down at Ruby and nodded. "Alright but old or new?"

Ruby bounced up and down on the couch. "New! We can play that fighting one! Grimm Eclipse?"

Yang smirked and went to set up the X-Station and put the disc in. "You know Mum and Ma don't like us playing this one."

"They aren't here." Ruby stuck her tongue out and grabbed the red and white controller as Yang held the black and yellow.

"Whoever loses has to pay for the pizzas," Yang said and flashed her grin at Ruby.

"What? That's not fair." Ruby said and pouted at Yang.

"Bring it then, Pup," Yang smirked and the battle began.

 **-CPz-**

Late into the night, empty pizza boxes sat all over the wooden floors and loud music from the game rung out through the house.

"Not fair!" Ruby growled low and kept hitting the buttons harder as her red character died by an Ursula meanwhile Yang was protecting a barrier.

"Come on, Rubes, protect the barrier and work with that white chick." Yang snickered and watched the black character blocked another Grimm attack.

"That player won't work with me, Yang." Ruby groaned as she died again.

"It is late so let's call it a night. Blake has been blowing up my scroll too." Yang said and turned off the X-Station.

"She so has you whipped." Ruby snickered.

"So, that's why Weiss left you ten texts and five calls?" Yang handed Ruby her scroll.

Ruby's eyes widen and she grabbed her scroll. "Night!" Ruby bolted to her room and left red rose petals leading to her room.

"Silly Pup," Yang said and smiled as she read through Blake's texts and sent one back. Not even seconds later did Yang's scroll go off and Yang smiled as she answered. "Kitten."

 _"_ _Yang, I thought something happened. Everything okay?"_

Yang could hear the concern in Blake's voice even though she was talking very low. Yang looked at the time and realized it was past midnight. "Yeah, we got lost in one of our video games and I'm sorry."

Blake chuckled through the phone. _"Well, is it too late for me to come over?"_

Yang smiled at the thought. "As much as I would love that it is late and I don't want your mom to worry."

 _"_ _I could spend the night. You never had any problems with that before even with us sharing a bed, Yang."_

Yang felt her face matched Ruby's cloak and looked around the room to make sure Ruby wasn't in earshot of this. "Okay, Kitten. Want me to pick you up?"

 _"_ _I'm kind of outside right now."_

Yang's eyes widen and she hung up her scroll and got up to open the front door. "Blakey?"

Blake smirked at Yang and walked through the door and hugged her girlfriend tight. "I missed you."

Yang smiled shyly and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "I missed you too, Kitten."

"Is Ruby asleep?" Blake asked and purred as she buried herself in Yang's arms.

"I think she is in her room talking to Weiss." Yang chuckled and nuzzled her nose in between Blake's cat ears.

Blake looked into Yang's eyes and leaned close. "Yang?"

Yang smiled and leaned closer to Blake and kissed her lips gently. "Yes, Blakey?"

Blake purred and smiled. "I love you."

Yang's eyes widen and she grinned. "You do? You finally said it?"

Blake giggled and pulled Yang over to the couch. "I have felt it but I was nervous to say it too soon."

Yang smiled and embraced Blake before they sat down. Only to ruin the moment was Zwei running into the room and jumped onto Yang's lap.

Blake stared at Zwei then up at Yang. "Please tell me that is not yours…"

Yang snickered and ruffled Zwei's fur. "This is Zwei, I got home and he greeted me but Rubes already named him."

Blake backed up on the couch and Zwei tilted his head and barked.

"Aw, he likes you, Blakey."

"Yang, please." Blake hissed at Zwei who wagged his little tail and jumped into Blake's lap. "YANG!"

Yang snickered and got up from the couch. "You have fun with that, babe. I'm going to go to bed since it is late." Yang said over her shoulder and walked over to the stairs.

"You can't leave me like this, Yang!" Blake called out while getting licked by Zwei.

"Oh, you are right." Yang grinned and took a few shots of Blake and Zwei. "So going to send these to everyone."

"YANG!" Blake growled and jumped over the couch and ran after Yang to her bedroom.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

 **Sorry, it has been awhile but I figured I upload this chapter to work out the rust. Hopefully, it doesn't confuse too much on some parts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Ruby ran down the halls of Beacon to her last class of the day with red rose petals left behind her trail. It had been a couple weeks since the attack of the Grimm in Forever Fall and all the Professors were nicer than usual to the little Wolf Faunus. Ruby hated the attention but Yang snickered at the Wolf Faunus' misery. Luckily for Ruby, her last class of the day was Professor Port with her team and Team JNPR.

Ruby opened the door to see everyone was in their seats and Professor Port was still nowhere in sight. _Did I make it on time?_ Ruby thought and rushed over to her seat in between Weiss and Yang.

"Why were you late, Rubes?" Yang whispered to her sister as Professor Port walked into class as soon as the final bell rung.

"I made it on time," Ruby growled and pulled out her notes.

"Only because Port was late doesn't mean you weren't," Weiss whispered.

Ruby looked back and forth between Weiss and Yang and pouted. Her wolf ears darted down as she looked back at Professor Port who stood at the front of the class.

"Once again we meet, Future Hunters and Huntresses!" Professor Port gave a wide smile to the class and turned his back to everyone. "Let us discuss hunting in the field, which reminds me of a lovely hunt I did in my youth."

"And here we go…" Yang mumbled with her head slammed down on her desk.

Ruby couldn't help but smile and she looked around the class. She noticed everyone was just doing their own thing and not paying attention to Port at all. Weiss and Pyrrha were the only one taking notes.

Ruby's eyes slowly fell onto Weiss who was busy taking notes as usual but Ruby felt herself smile as she realized how lucky she was to have Weiss as a Partner and possibly more. Something they haven't discussed officially yet.

Sudden pain overtook Ruby and she gritted her teeth and placed her head down on the desk.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Weiss whispered and Ruby shot her a quick smile.

"I-I'm okay…" Ruby lied and looked back to her paper.

Weiss looked at Ruby and grew concern but went back to her notes as Professor Port went on and on about his wild fantasies.

Yang shot a quick glance at Ruby who looked at Yang in return. "Rubes."

"Yang, I'm fine. Can we talk about it after class?" Ruby whispered and both went back to their notes when Professor Port looked in their direction.

Ruby growled when Yang poked her in the side.

"Rubes." Yang tried again.

Ruby felt her vision getting hazy and her inner wolf senses flaring _. Something isn't…right…_ Ruby closed her eyes tight and tried to breathe slowly.

"Ruby," Yang whispered and slowly reached out to grab Ruby's arm.

"Yang, I said I'm fine!" Ruby shot up from her desk and the whole class was staring at her.

Yang's eyes widen at Ruby's wolf ears perked straight up and her wolf tail wagging angrily.

"Miss Rose, Miss Branwen." Professor Port looked at them. "Do you two need to step out of my class?"

Yang looked at the Professor. "Uh, we are good. Right, Rubes?" Yang said carefully and Ruby looked at Yang.

"Y-yeah…" Ruby sat down quickly and kept her eyes down on her paper. She could still feel the sudden power rush she has been getting after the attack. She grew worried once again if she was changing and not into something she wanted. Or someone…

Professor Port nodded and looked at Ruby. "Alright, Students, let's assign the homework and call it a day."

Everyone seemed somewhat excited by this since it meant class would be ending early in the day. Once homework was assigned everyone grabbed their stuff and left the classroom. Only Team JNPR and Team RWBY stood behind as Ruby took her time.

"Miss Rose, a word?" Professor Port asked as he waited by his desk.

"S-sure," Ruby said and looked at her team before they nodded and left with Team JNPR to wait outside.

"Is everything alright?" Port asked once Ruby walked over to him.

"Um, yeah? Why wouldn't anything be alright?" Ruby asked and looked up at her Professor.

"Miss Rose, you had an outburst in my class and you were attacked by Grimm not too long ago." Port looked down at her and gave a small smile. "You can talk to any of the Professors here at Beacon, Ruby."

Ruby looked down and took a deep breath. "You teach Grimm Studies and such like that…then has there ever been a Human or Faunus to…turn into Grimm?" Ruby looked back up at her Professor and saw his eyes widen.

"Why ask such a thing, Miss Rose? You know _we_ can't turn into such dark creatures. You are pure as are most Hunters and Huntresses. Only those truly dark at the heart would become Grimm. But…it is a possible thing…Some can by using Dust, Magic, or just…" Professor Port got lost in thought as he looked down into Ruby's silver eyes, seeing something only those trained to see. "Maybe you should go to Professor Ozpin about this, Miss Rose."

Ruby looked down and wrapped her wolf tail around her waist. "Do you think I'm crazy, Professor Port?"

Professor Port rubbed his chin and looked at Ruby. "No, Miss Rose, I think you are just curious as any of us when it comes to the unknown."

Ruby nodded and kept her eyes on the floor. "Is that all you need me for, Professor Port?"

Professor Port hummed in thought and walked behind his desk. "Don't forget to do your homework, Miss Rose."

Ruby nodded and turned to the door and started for it.

"Oh and Ruby?"

Ruby looked over her shoulder at her Professor.

"You are doing great as a Leader so far. Don't let things hold you down alone. Great leaders also let their teams hold them up." Professor Port said and went back to his papers.

Ruby stared at him for a few moments before smiling and running off to the rest of her team and Team JNPR.

Yang turned her attention from Nora talking about pancakes to Ruby who came running out of the classroom. "RUBES!"

Ruby halted as fast as she could but ended up knocking right into someone. A low grunt as books fell around them and Ruby looked up at the person she knocked over. "C-Cardin?"

Cardin rubbed his jaw and looked at Ruby. "Faunus."

Yang growled and took a step forward. "Watch it, Cardin."

Cardin smirked and looked at Yang. "Blondie, your Mutt is the one who ran into me. If anything I deserve a sorry."

Yang's eyes flashed red and she took a step forward again. "Excuse me?"

Cardin flashed a grin and stood up. "You heard me, Blondie."

"Yang, don't do this," Blake whispered and Yang narrowed her eyes on Cardin.

"Yang." Ruby stood up and walked slowly in front of Yang. "I'm okay, please don't…"

Cardin shoved Ruby into Yang's arms and picked up his book and walked off. "Later Mutt and Blondie."

Yang held Ruby tightly and felt her aura flare. "Ruby."

"Yang, no," Ruby growled low and wrapped her wolf tail around Yang.

"Fine…for now."

"Aw, we can't break his legs?" Nora pouted and Yang smirked with Ruby shook her head chuckling.

"No Nora," Ren said and everyone broke out into laughter.

 **-CPz-**

Summer ran ahead and struck down another set of wooden dummies with her regular sized Cross. She loved how her weapon was able to custom any size she wished and came in handy for any missions she went on. Even years later she was still able to customize it for her needs.

"Sum."

Summer kept her focus on the dummy before she lunged for it, feeling her inner wolf telling her to let go, be free. So she did…

"Summer!"

Summer destroyed the dummy with her claws and teeth as she landed onto the ground, feeling the cool air flowed through her fur, her wolf tail swaying from side to side, her silver eyes scanning the clearing for anyone, only finding red eyes staring back at her.

"Summer…" Raven slowly walked toward Summer and smiled. "You are in control, right?"

Summer growled and looked over at her cross lying on the ground beside her and her white cloak. She then looked over at Raven and smiled back as she let go of her wolf instincts and felt the once cool air on bare skin. "Raven, you know I like to train alone."

"Love you too," Raven smirked and wrapped the white cloak around Summer. "How have you been feeling? Ruby is still suffering and I see even you are getting hit by it. Is it because of the wolf nature of having a pack?"

Summer picked up her weapon and looked at Raven. "I honestly don't know. We tried doing research on all of this but nothing is helping. We could go to old Oz but…"

"You are afraid of him knowing what you are or could be?" Raven asked and both started walking back to their home.

"We can't even tell Qrow, Raven. I know it hurts you to not even let your own brother know about something like this." Summer said and wrapped her wolf tail around Raven.

"What if he and Oz could help?" Raven asked and wrapped her arm around Summer.

"We've been down this road, Raven. I'm not getting anyone involved in this." Summer growled and pulled her hood up.

"Sum, I'm bringing this up again because of Ruby. She is now going through exactly what you have back then. This is our daughter we are talking about, Summer." Raven stopped walking and turned Summer to face her.

"I know, Raven. I just…what if we do go to them and…she gets hurt?" Summer looked down with tears in her eyes.

"Sum…" Raven hugged Summer tight and closed her eyes. "We will protect her, Qrow will protect her, Hell even Ozpin will protect her."

Summer whimpered low and nuzzled her face into Raven's neck. "I can't lose any of you guys…You, Ruby, and Yang are my family."

Raven smiled and stroked Summer's wolf ears. "You won't ever lose us, Sum…"

Summer smiled and pulled back to look into Raven's eyes. "Let's head home and send the girls to Qrow's for the night."

Raven smirked and followed Summer to their home. "I like where this is going."

Summer chuckled and kissed Raven's cheek. "Perv."

Raven snickered and held onto Summer's hand. "You love me."

"Maybe." Summer said and smirked at Raven's pout.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**

 **I'm not dead! That being said here is the latest chapter to BLU with fluffy/lemon moment with our lovely Bumblebee.** **Enjoy! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Yang grunted low as Ruby landed another strike on her, heat rising in the night air as the two fought against each other behind their Uncle's little shack of a home.

The two have been at it since they got to their Uncle's after they got home and was told to spend the weekend at Qrow's since their mothers were going on another hunt and didn't trust to leave them alone _again_. Even though with Qrow it still didn't help matters but Summer was able to get Raven to give Qrow one more chance to prove he can be a responsible adult.

That being said the two sisters were still going at it once they entered their Uncle's home for a quick spare match that ended up all day to late at night.

"Come on, Little Pup, that's all you got?" Yang asked with a grin as Ruby growled.

Ruby glared at her older sister and went for another strike with her bare hands but Yang blocked her attack with her bare arms and side kicked her to the ground. Ruby growled low as her wolf tail curled around her as she was on her hands and knees, slightly coughing.

"Rubes?" Yang asked concerned in her voice as she knelt down beside her little sister only to be pulled down to the ground and pinned, Ruby, on top, grinned from ear to ear.

"Best tactic is to get your opponent when distracted. You taught me that, Yang." Ruby said with a chuckle and Yang shoved her off.

"Real cute, Sis." Yang sat up next to Ruby, both smiling up at the stars as they took in the night air. "You are getting better at hand to hand; still need work on your blows and stance. Recovery is still your best because of your speed." Yang said as she felt the breeze hit them, the calmness still in the night.

"This is more of your combat style, Yang, I prefer my baby," Ruby said with a pout and her wolf ears drooped down.

"Oh, so Weiss is more your style?" Yang flashed her signature grin and Ruby growled low.

"We aren't like that! She is my best friend…" Ruby said and looked away from her sister.

Yang snickered and looked at Ruby. "Sis, you two are always together like glue. It's cute and I'm sure she feels the same way. Ask her out officially already before someone else beats you to it."

Ruby looked down at her scroll then up at her sister with a puppy pout. "What if she doesn't feel the same way? She could just be treating me as a friend or not used to such things?"

Yang smiled and ruffled her sister's hair. "Rubes…she likes you. Ask her out or…" Yang grabbed Ruby's scroll and quickly typed out a message to Weiss. "And…sent. Ice Queen should call in a few." Yang said and tossed Ruby her scroll.

Ruby whined as she saw what Yang sent and then across her screen was Weiss' name. Ruby glared at Yang as she answered. "H-hey Weiss… What's up?"

 _"_ _I'm guessing it wasn't you who sent that?"_ Weiss asked a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Kind of… I mean I did but uh… Yang beat me to it." Ruby growled at Yang who smirked.

 _"_ _Ruby, can we talk without that brute ears dropping on us?"_

"S-sure." Ruby looked at Yang then ran off to Uncle Qrow's home.

Yang snickered and looked up at the stars once again. _That'll keep them busy for awhile…_ Just as Yang was about to lose herself in her thoughts her scroll buzzed, showing a message from Blake.

 _Can you come over tonight? – B_

Yang's heart skipped a beat and she looked over to Qrow's house and wondered if they would even notice she left. She slowly walked through the house to grab her stuff and saw Qrow was already passed out in his recliner and Ruby was in her room talking to Weiss. Yang smirked as she stood in front of the door and heard Ruby's sweet voice getting excited about something.

"Er, tomorrow? Yeah! I would love to meet you there. I mean like…not love…uh…yeah." Ruby's voice filled out into the hallway, mixture of happiness and fear in her voice.

 _What am I gonna do with you, Rubes?_ Yang thought with a smile and she shook her head. Yang turned on her heel and walked to the front door, grabbing her helmet and felt a nudge on her leg. Yang looked down and saw Zwei chasing his tail next to her. "Silly boy, you stay here and watch over them for me, okay?"

Zwei barked in response which had Yang smiling as she ruffled his fur before closing the door behind her, locking it as she ran over to her Bumblebee.

"The things I do for love…" Yang mumbled under her breath as she started up her bike and headed for Blake's condo.

 **-CPz-**

Yang's back hit against the blankets with Blake sitting in her lap; both had their lips locked in a battle of dominance. Yang couldn't even get through Blake's window before the panther attacked her girlfriend in a heated kiss, something Yang didn't mind at all.

Blake broke the kiss and sat up. "Yang." Blake's voice was husky and filled with need.

Yang looked up at her and was panting hard. "B-Blakey…are you sure about this?" Yang sat up on her arms and shivered as Blake ran her hands up Yang's thighs.

"Please?" Blake kissed Yang's neck slowly with her hand sliding under Yang's shirt, her jacket already on the floor before she landed on the bed. "We keep playing around this and I know it is driving us both insane."

"So needy," Yang smirked and kissed Blake's lips softly, rolling them over and kissing Blake's neck. "I just want to make sure you are ready for this, for us to go further…"

Blake smiled at Yang's caring for her wellbeing and kissed her girlfriend's lips once more. "I'm ready as long as it's with you, Yang…"

Yang looked down at those amber eyes that always left her breathless and she leaned down to kiss Blake's lips and just held her tight in her arms, afraid to move to break a perfect moment.

Blake purred against Yang's lips and rolled them over again; knowing Yang wasn't going to lead tonight. "Are you really that nervous around me?" Blake asked with a teasing grin.

"I-I'm not…it's just…" Yang looked away, mumbling under her breath. "I just like you a lot and I'm not used to heated moments like this, okay?"

Blake smirked and slid her hands under Yang's tank, feeling her stomach and toned abs. She might've enjoyed having Yang this way under her too much. That should have bothered her but she threw it to the side as she leaned down and bit Yang's neck hard, leaving marks down to her collarbone. "Tell me to stop if it gets too much for you," Blake said quietly against Yang's neck. She was glad for tonight since her mother was out for the night.

"Blake…" Yang whimpered low and squirmed under Blake's touch. She didn't like being or feeling weak in many cases but the way Blake was touching and looking at her she threw that feeling out the window, craving more of her touch. "Don't stop…please."

Blake smiled and lifted up Yang's tank, tossing it onto the floor and sliding her nails down Yang's bare sides. Hearing the small moans from Yang was music to Blake's ears. "Yang, don't hold back on me now." Blake's voice was husky and low against Yang's ears, feeling her girlfriend shiver under her made her grin.

Yang let out another moan as she felt Blake bite down on her skin once more; she pressed her hips up against Blake's, needing some kind of relief. "Blake…"

Blake growled low against Yang's bare skin and removed her bra, biting down on her bare breasts, marking every part of Yang as hers. Blake couldn't stop her hands from traveling down to Yang's shorts, tearing them down to her ankles fast.

Yang tilted her head back; her heart was beating in her ears as she felt the cool air hit her bare skin at once. She wanted this, with Blake, but the fear still hit her. She shivered not from the cold but from Blake's touched on her thighs, her sweet gentle kisses on her skin; it was like Blake sense her fear and was trying to calm her down. Yang smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the touch and letting it push her fear down. "Blakey…" Yang whispered, feeling her skin on fire, her core begging for more.

Blake purred against Yang's skin, her lips on her thighs and she moved up Yang's body, the heat rising from Yang encouraging her even more. She felt safe with Yang and knew she felt the same and that alone gave her the confidence boost for this moment. Blake took a deep breath as she pulled down Yang's underwear and tossing them to the floor with her shorts. Yang was bare to the world and only for Blake who caught her breath since the moonlight hit Yang's skin just at the right moment to make her even more beautiful, the light flames radiating from Yang's hair also added to the moment. "Yang…are you…ready?" Blake asked nervously, her heart was beating faster than usual and she couldn't take her eyes off Yang.

Yang swallowed hard and nodded a small smile on her lips. "Y-yup." Yang said popping the 'p'.

Blake smiled at the small humor Yang did to calm their nerves and leaned down over Yang, kissing her lips slowly. She wanted this, wanted Yang. They've been more than ready for this but both played around the mood and moment or someone always caught them before it went too far.

Yang slid her hands into Blake's hair, holding her tight against her bare body, thrusting her tongue into Blake's mouth. She didn't want this moment to end, this build up, this tension, it was getting to Yang and driving her crazy. Yang was impatient and hated to wait but she knew she had to tonight, for Blake's sake.

Blake growled and bit gently down on Yang's tongue, grabbing her hips and grinding her hips into Yang's a little slow and rough. All Blake had on was her kimono but she could feel the heat coming from Yang's skin through the material. It was driving her mad and she slid off her kimono and threw it onto the floor and pinned Yang harder against the bed.

"Blakey…please." Yang whimpered against Blake's neck as she kissed her skin. Her lips trembled against the bare skin of Blake and she pressed even closer to Blake.

Blake felt her animal instincts kick in seeing Yang in this new light as she slid her hand up Yang's thigh and slowly massaged her core, slipping her finger past her lips to touch her sensitive bud.

Yang moaned a little bit louder against Blake's neck, burying her head even more as she squeezed her legs against Blake's sides. "Blake…Yes…" Yang bit her bottom lip, trembling even more with pleasure.

Blake smirked and kissed Yang's shoulder as she stroked her breast with her free hand while her other gently massaged her core as she slipped a finger inside Yang, feeling Yang tensed under her.

Yang cried out and dug her nails deep into Blake's back and bit down on her shoulder. Yang shivered under Blake and felt slight pain mixed with pleasure from the sudden touch. "Blake…Blakey…" Yang tilted her head back and closed her eyes tight.

"Shh, …it's okay, Yang. I'm here." Blake whispered into Yang's ear, gently stroking her side as she eased her finger gently inside Yang, moving at a slow pace.

"B-Blakey…" Yang bucked her hips up to Blake's hand and gripped the pillow above her, panting harder. The pleasure Blake was making her feel was addicting to Yang and she wanted more…it was far beyond toxic as Blake kept up an even pace and gently added another finger which had Yang moaning even louder.

Blake nuzzled her face into Yang's neck and thrust her fingers to her knuckles into Yang's core. Her begging and moaning kept Blake in a trance to only give her mate as much pleasure as she could. _Mate?_ Blake's eyes widen at the thought but pushed it back into her mind for later as she bit down on Yang's neck, earning another moan.

Yang tried to hold back her orgasm as much as she could, she didn't want this to end as quickly as it begun but the more Blake worked the weaker Yang's hold was getting. "Blake…" Yang moaned even louder as Blake showed no sign of mercy anytime soon as she bit on her breasts again, leaving marks. The pleasure was building up faster at Blake's pace with her fingers deep inside Yang's core. "Damnit, Blake…" Yang felt her body burned to the touch as Blake wouldn't slow her pace between her legs, shivering every time she felt Blake's knuckles against her.

"Don't hold back from me now, Yang," Blake said and kissed Yang on the lips, working her fingers even faster and deeper. "Give in to the pleasure." Blake heard Yang gasp and moaned as she bucked her hips one last time before falling back onto the bed, shivering underneath her even more. Blake smirked and pulled her fingers out, letting Yang enjoy her high.

"B-Blakey…" Yang looked up at Blake with a smile and pulled her down for a heated kiss. "That was…puuuuurrfect."

Blake groaned and shoved Yang back against the bed. "Really a mood killer I swear."

Yang snickered and pulled Blake back down in her arms. "You love me."

"I'm wondering why I do," Blake smirked at Yang's pout and kissed her lips. "But I'm glad you did…still not done with you though." Blake's evil grin showed and she kissed down Yang's stomach.

"B-but it's your turn?" Yang swallowed hard and threw her head back once she felt Blake's lips on her thighs and at her core, attacking her sensitive bud. "Damnit, Blakey…"

"All about making you feel good right now." Blake purred against Yang's sensitive bud and licked against it hard, massaging Yang's thighs.

"Blake…no f-fair…" Yang fought back a moan, squirming under Blake's touch. "It's o-only fair…to return…f-favor…" Yang closed her eyes tight and shivered as she felt Blake thrusting her tongue deep into her core.

Blake purred at the taste of her girlfriend and licked up the cum Yang left from the earlier orgasm. "I want to treat my girlfriend right now though. You can get your revenge later." Blake smirked and went back to work on Yang's core with moans filling her bedroom.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are always welcome!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**

 **Heya! Been awhile since I updated and I had this sitting on my laptop before the move but couldn't get into the mood to actually finish it. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so I hope you guys enjoy!~**

 **I do not own RWBY!**

Ruby was nervous about today since it meant she was going on a date _date_ with Weiss but what she needed was her sister, Yang. She had no idea where her sister was since she didn't see her after disappearing into her room to talk with Weiss last night and Yang didn't respond to her texts. She was worried but knew if it was serious someone would have called… _right?_

Ruby shook her head and took a deep breath. Her wolf tail curled around her waist as she looked around her bedroom at her Uncle's home. It was smaller than her bedroom back at her home but it still felt cozy, safe.

"Kiddo?"

Ruby looked up and saw Qrow standing in the doorway. "Morning, Uncle Qrow. What are you doing up this early?"

"Wondering the same about you, Kiddo," Qrow said chuckling and slid his hand through his black hair. "It's Saturday and you are out of bed and dressed? What's the plan for today?"

"I have plans with a friend today," Ruby said and stood up from her bed, smiling at her uncle.

"Oh?" Qrow smirked at her and moved out into the hallway so Ruby could walk past him. "Are we sure this person is a friend? Do I need to ask Yang or Sum?"

Ruby pouted at him and walked down into the living room. "She's my Partner and it _might_ be a date. I also don't know where Yang is…"

"What?" Qrow looked at Ruby with wide eyes. "Yang isn't here?"

Ruby shook her head and wrapped her wolf tail around her waist. "Yang isn't in her room and Bumblebee is gone. You think she is okay?"

Qrow pulled out his flask and took a quick swig. "Well, she is Yang and a lot like her mother…I'm sure she is fine," Qrow said with a shrug and sat back down into his recliner. "Have fun on your date and be safe, Kiddo," Qrow smirked and Ruby pouted.

"Not funny, Uncle Qrow." Ruby said and checked her scroll. "I'm going to head out now before I'm late. Later Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said over her shoulder and bolted out of the house, leaving red rose petals behind.

Qrow chuckled and looked around his small little home and wondered where his firecracker was. He pulled out his scroll and called her.

 _"_ _Mm hello?"_

Qrow raised an eyebrow at the low tired voice and sat up a little. "This is Qrow and isn't this Yang's number? Who is this?" Qrow heard whispers on the other line and sudden shuffling.

 _"_ _Hey there, Uncle Qrow."_ Yang's tired voice filled his ear. _"Is everything okay?"_

"I could be asking you the same thing, Fire Cracker. Ruby said you weren't here. What's up?" Qrow asked as he pulled his flask out.

 _"_ _I uh…I went over to a friend's last night."_ Qrow could hear a sudden smack then whispers following after. _"I mean… I went over to Blake's last night. Hope that's okay? You were out cold and I didn't want to wake you up…"_

Qrow chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. "Yep…You are a lot like your mother. Or more like me. Either way, I hope you were safe last night and Ruby is on a date today. So, either come home later or at least show up sometime tomorrow before your mother gets back. I don't want to explain why you aren't here."

 _"_ _Really?"_ He could hear the smile in her voice. " _I would never put my favorite Uncle in a bad spot."_

 _"_ _You did that one night with the party."_

 _"_ _Hey! Whose side are you on, Blakey?"_

Qrow smirked and shook his head. "I'm your only Uncle, Fire Cracker, but I'll leave you two to your activities but remember to be back before Sunday at least…Otherwise, I'm sending Raven after you." Qrow hung up before Yang could throw out another remark and laid back in his recliner. "The things I do for this family…"

 **-CPz-**

Ruby sat next to Weiss in the back of a long white limousine with the SDC logo on the side and wagged her wolf tail happily side to side. Ruby looked around the inside of the limousine at the white leather seats and clear crystal glasses in a small tray in the door. "This is so cool. I've never been in a limo before."

"It's a limousine, not a limo, Dolt," Weiss said with a smile. "I also figured it would be best if I picked you up for our date but Winter insisted I use the limousine and not one of our other cars."

Ruby looked out the window at all the little shops they were passing. "I'm fine with whatever as long as it's with you," Ruby said and looked at Weiss with a smile, her wolf ears twitching with excitement.

Weiss' face matched the shade of Ruby's cloak and she looked away. "Uhm, right…Now about our date."

Ruby's wolf ears perked up by the sudden mention of their date. "Yeah, you wouldn't tell me where you chose."

The limousine stopped and Weiss stepped out with a smile. "Come and see then, Dolt."

Ruby's silver eyes widen and she couldn't hold back her excitement any longer as she raced around the large amusement park. It was completely full of Humans and Faunus alike but that didn't stop her from enjoying her time with Weiss as they played a few games that were handing out prizes but were rigged, knowing this Ruby still tried to win something for Weiss.

The game was simple; throw rings onto sticks for a prize. Sounded easy right? But as Ruby threw ring after ring only to end up striking out. Not being one to quit Ruby tried once more and after a final toss, it landed on a stick which earned Ruby doing a fist pump in the air and won a small stuffed white wolf toy for Weiss and handed it to her but noticed Weiss gave her a small smile. "Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asked once Weiss took the small toy.

"It's nothing Ruby," Weiss said and looked around. "It's just a larger crowd than I expected and I'm not…used to it I suppose."

Ruby tilted her head, her wolf ears flopping to the side and she grabbed Weiss' hand. "Well let's make this easier on you then." Ruby led Weiss over to the Ferris Wheel and both got onto the next set of seats.

Weiss let out a small squeal as the seats started to move. "R-Ruby…" Weiss said and had her eyes closed tight as she gripped onto the bar in front of her.

"Weiss, you are safe," Ruby said and chuckled. "Relax and breathe. Open your eyes once you are ready, you are missing a great view." Ruby said and wrapped her wolf tail gently around Weiss' waist to hold her steady so she knew she was safe.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and looked out before her, the sight alone took away her breath as she watched the sun setting on the horizon and casting an orange tint over Vale. "It's so…beautiful."

"Yeah, it is…" Ruby said shyly as she looked at Weiss and smiled wide. "Feel better?"

Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled. "Yes, much thanks to you," Weiss said and leaned into Ruby's side. "Had fun so far today?"

Ruby flashed her grin and held onto Weiss close. "With you yeah."

Weiss looked up at Ruby and kissed her slowly on the lips. "I couldn't agree more."

Ruby wagged her wolf tail happily behind them and kissed Weiss back gently. "S-should we head back?"

Weiss smiled and laid her head on Ruby's shoulder. "Let's just enjoy this moment a little longer."

 **-CPz-**

Yang was smart in many ways but staying the night over her girlfriend's and being woken up by her scroll was not very smart on her part as the mother of the said girlfriend was staring at her from the doorway.

"I wondered why I heard a different ringtone being played when someone called," Kali said with a smirk across her face. She wasn't mad since she was once young too. She wasn't exactly happy either seeing both her daughter and _friend_ lying in bed still nude as the day they were born. "Which one wants to explain this one to me?"

Blake and Yang both stared at each other than at Kali. Yang took a deep breath and looked at her girlfriend's mother in the eyes. "I asked Blake if I could come over last night. We-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Branwen," Kali said and still wore her smile as her amber eyes stared at her own daughter. "As charming as this is I think my daughter should follow me into the kitchen otherwise I should call Raven," Kali said and turned away, leaving both girls alone.

"Er, should I go?" Yang asked and looked at Blake.

"No, let me go talk to her," Blake said and kissed Yang's cheek before jumping out of bed and throwing on whatever she had lying around, wasn't much as it was just a pair of shorts and t-shirt she had on yesterday. "Get dressed and meet me in a few."

"But Blakey…" Yang said with a pout and Blake smirked.

"Not gonna work this time, Yang. Now get dressed while I deal with my mom." Blake kissed Yang gently on her lips before leaving her room.

Yang looked around the bedroom for her clothes and figured she better help Blake out of this mess since it was partly her fault for staying all night. "The things I do for love…" Yang muttered under her breath before leaving the bedroom.

"Mom it's not what you think. She came over last night to hang out and we lost track of the time." Blake said and leaned over the counter, watching Kali cook up breakfast.

"Oh really? Blake, I wasn't born yesterday and I wasn't tame during my youth. I walked in on you two clearly bare the day you were born." Kali said with a smirk and kept her back to Blake. "I'm not going to call Raven but I would like to know exactly why Yang came over in the middle of the night."

Blake's ear twitched and she looked over her shoulder and saw Yang coming in. "She…"

"I got into a fight with Rubes and told Blake about it. She told me to come over since she knew my Uncle Qrow couldn't really handle it when Ruby and I fight." Yang lied with a smile as she stood close behind Blake. "I am sorry for coming over without asking you, Mrs. Belladonna."

"At least your mothers raised you with manners." Kali turned with plates in her hands and a wide smile across her face. "I'll let it slide this once if you stay for breakfast."

Yang smiled and nodded. "Sure." Yang helped Kali set the counter up with plates and drinks as she sat between Kali and Blake for breakfast.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


End file.
